The Great Fanfiction War 2k16
by GinnyMastrani
Summary: A collection of prompted Buffy fics, brought to you by jackmeyer14 and yours truly. If you're looking for a little bit of everything, this is your collection.
AN: Hello, friends! So, me and a friend of mine have this fic war going on where we prompt each other back and forth. Since they were actually kinda fun, we thought we may as well post them. Check out user jackmeyer14 to read the other side of the battle.

PROMPT ONE: Faith and Buffy movie night (maybe kissing)

Immediately pre Bad Girls – After a night of slaying, Faith tries to lure Buffy back to her place to blow off steam, but Buffy takes Faith home instead.

Buffy's favorite part of her house was the abundance of pillows. In the Summers' household, nobody ever went pillow free which was really the only way to live, in her opinion. It wasn't Buffy's fault that Faith's sketchy motel room had a total absence of good pillows; it was just human decency that convinced Buffy to invite Faith back to her house, what with the excess of excellent pillows that were already crooning her name. And if they broke into a Blockbuster and stole some movies on the way back, well, that was just a bonus.

She really wasn't prepared for the situation that arose after that- Faith Lehane, all dark hair and doe eyes and curves, sprawled over Buffy's bed like she owned the place, with her milky skin and long limbs and fingers snapping in front of Buffy's face- oh. Fingers snapping, attention needed.

"Um, what?" _Buffy Summers, epitome of intelligence and wit._

"Lost you for a second there, B." A sultry grin spread over those dark lips, sooty eyelashes fluttering and was it just Buffy, or was it hot in here? The smaller girl stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over a discarded stake before her hands found the window ledge.

"What? Of course not," A laugh that definitely betrayed her sudden nerves escaped her lungs, and her fingers scrambled to pull open the glass pane. Faith stretched luxuriously, leather clinging to every lithe muscle, leaning on one elbow and watching Buffy with a single raised eyebrow.

"You seem a little nervous. Everything okay?"

"What? Of course, why wouldn't it be?" She laughed again. _Yeah, Summers, why wouldn't it be? Pull it together. Just because she's in your bed, and she looks like sin personified, and it's been a while since-_

"Yeah?" Faith actually looked a little concerned now, eyebrows furrowing, though the teasing smirk stayed firmly in place _damn her._

"I'm fine, really, just a little warm," Buffy rushed to explain, "Movies! We should start the, uh, movie." She pushed off the window sill, uncomfortably aware of chocolate eyes tracking her every movement, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe you should take something off." Faith suggested teasingly, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and Buffy nearly careened head first into the door. She shook her head, eyes wide and shocked, and totally not a little turned on, okay, it was just warm in the room, shut up.

"Excuse me?" She asked, finding her footing just barely and still a little off balance.

"You know, if you're so warm." Faith tugged on the zipper of her own jacket, shrugging out of the leather with ease. Buffy swallowed, hazel irises tracking the movement of Faith's nimble fingers as they traced the butter soft leather. She exhaled a soft sigh, almost without realizing she'd done it, before a chuckle vibrated from Faith's chest and startled Buffy out of her daze. "Got any PJ's I could borrow? As much as I love the feel of leather on my skin, it's not really ideal for… sleeping, you feel me?"

"Pjs! Pajamas. Yes. I own those." Buffy nodded furiously, blonde locks slipping out from their pony tail and falling in soft waves around her face. She turned quickly, heading to her closet and rooting through the drawers. Her hands ran over her favorite yummy sushi pajamas, but somehow she couldn't find her usual affection for them; nothing seemed right, like it would fit the atmosphere that was fogging Buffy's mind. It didn't help that she could sense Faith's presence like a heat lamp, radiating behind her. She grabbed two pairs of leggings and tank tops at random, spinning around quickly and holding the clothes like a shield, brandishing them in front of her like they could ward off Faith's million yard stare with their sheer fabric alone. Faith was still sprawled on the bed, like some panther on a branch, out of place but comfortable as could be- a sudden image of Faith with a black tail and ears popped into Buffy's head, and it really wasn't as comical as it should've been.

Tension built in the air as Buffy stayed poised, but Faith was just watching. The teasing smirk had faded, leaving something soft behind; something like affection was hidden in the dark pools of her eyes, and all of it was aimed towards the strange blonde girl who shopped in between vampire slaying, took math tests in between saving the world, and crushed on boys when she wasn't crushing demons. The only two Slayers in the world, and here they were.

"What?" Buffy asked, a small smile quirking her lips. Faith shrugged and rolled off the bed until she was standing in front of Buffy.

"Nothing. Just," She paused, dark eyes trailing down to Buffy's lips, so close and appealing, and well, Faith never was the kind of girl who denied herself the things she wanted. She leaned in, closing the distance until their lips were pressed together. Buffy's arms went slack, clothes falling to the floor with a muffled noise as Faith's hands found her waist, pulling her close. Eyelids fell closed, bodies pressed against each other, and Buffy should probably be freaking out- but she wasn't. It didn't feel like something that needed to be freaked out over, it just felt right, like coming home after a night of slaying. It felt like warm sunlight on her skin, or a soft blanket covering her. It felt perfect.

Faith pulled away first, leaving her hand on Buffy's hip. "Come on, B. Pajamas and a movie, remember?" Buffy smiled playfully, leaning close, feeling brazen with adrenaline and contentment.

"Who really needs pajamas?" She whispered, kissing the darker Slayer ever so gently.

"A girl after my own heart." Faith responded, and then they were kissing again, harder, more urgent, hands scrabbling over skin and clothing desperately in an attempt to get it _off, now._ Somehow, miraculously, they made it to the bed, lips trailing over skin, hands tugging at hair, hips moving together in a rhythm only they could dance to as moonlight slanted through the curtains.

 _Just content,_ Faith thought, and lost herself in the feeling of the only other person who could really understand her. _Just content._

 _AN2!_ For some bantering Xangel goodness, check out s/11818757/1/BTVS-Fic-Wars!


End file.
